


Rewarded in Peace

by Kooriicolada (WHM_Koorii)



Series: Connally Wilhelm, Professional Protagonist [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), these boys are Soft tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHM_Koorii/pseuds/Kooriicolada
Summary: G'raha goes home with the Warrior of Light, meets his cat, and sleeps in his bed.Or, they're both oblivious and isn't that just wonderful?
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Connally Wilhelm, Professional Protagonist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147871
Kudos: 34





	Rewarded in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself after 5.3 so some G'raha/WoL nonsense. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The WoL featured here looks like this:
> 
> https://lensdump.com/i/00Szx2  
> https://lensdump.com/i/00SlS9

G'raha wasn't certain what he expected when stepping into Connally's home. As a younger man he supposed he'd imagined something almost palatial, something grand as befitting a hero and adventurer of Connally's renown. He should have guessed, even then, that someone as... Well, someone like  _ Connally _ would live more simply.   
  


But here it was, proof of just that. The walls of the simple apartment were whitewashed, bright, friendly, and inviting. Directly to his left, as G'raha closed the door, was a small kitchenette and to the right was a platform with stairs leading up to a hidden loft. The back wall of the niche created by the platform was covered in shelves laden with model airships.  
  


_ Model airships.  
  
_

G'raha's mouth ticked up in a small smile. "You know," he said, "when you invited me on a venture I didn't think you meant this."  
  


"Well," Connally said, shoulders inching up toward his ears. As soon as he spoke a plaintive yowl went up, growing louder as it came toward them. Hefty little paws thumped over the hardwood floor and around the corner of a divider in the middle of the room a rotund calico flung itself. It skidded over to Connally and immediately began winding around his ankles, meowling self importantly. Connally crouched down and dug his fingers into the cat's fur.  
  


"Hi Dumpling. Tataru said you've been real good for her while I was gone."  
  


_ Dumpling _ .   
  


G'raha had learned during their time together in the First that his rose-tinted memories of Connally had painted him  _ slightly _ less ridiculous than the truth. Relearning this strange, powerful, and inspiring man had been...undeniably wonderful.  
  


Connally looked up at him and gave him a familiar awkward smile. The kind that always seemed ready to fall off his face if it was found unwanted. "I just figured. Everyone else has been here at some point, y'know?" Connally shrugged and stood up. "Make yourself, uh… comfortable. I'll be back in. I'll be right back."  
  


G'raha watched Connally set off toward the back of the apartment, stepping awkwardly around the cat as it rushed to get ahead of him and then stopped every few steps. As soon as Connally was out of sight through a door at the end of the hall insecurity flowed back into G'raha.   
  


Make himself comfortable? What was too  _ casual _ . Was standing here and doing nothing too formal? Were they… close enough that he could just sit down wherever. Most of their interactions had been in G'raha's space, or the rooms Connally had at the Pendant. Familiar, almost neutral, territory. This was new, and it itched under G'raha's skin like the Rising Stones. At least there he felt like he wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb  _ completely _ .  
  


It wasn't that he felt  _ unwelcome;  _ he just had no idea what to do with himself now. Now that he wasn't the Exarch and he wasn't  _ that _ G'raha and he hadn't been for a long time.  
  


G'raha's ears lay back, tail whipping against the back of his knees. The airship models caught his attention again. Lifting one ear he listened, caught the sound of running water and carefully stepped over to the short flight of stairs onto the platform. More stairs immediately to his left led up to a loft over a cozy sitting area. From here he caught a glimpse of futon and a laundry basket. Jerking away, G'raha focused on the model airships.  
  


They were covered in tiny moving parts. Little sails that adjusted themselves, and spinning propellers. Every few seconds they gave off wisps of aetheric energy. He reached out to touch the bowsprit on one, only to jump at a thump behind him. His tail prickled with the feeling of fur standing on end. When he turned around he found Dumpling sitting on the edge of the platform, looking at him.  
  


He felt, immediately, as if he were doing something he shouldn't and somehow this perfectly normal cat was going to tell him off, or tell  _ on _ him. G'raha cleared his throat and shuffled over to the edge of the platform, then sunk down onto it. His legs dangled over the edge, boots just scuffing the hardwood.   
  


Dumpling gave a little  _ mrrp! _ noise and pointedly climbed onto his thighs. Tentatively at first, then with more vigor he started petting the cat until it was a rumbling, melting mass in his lap. It was very soothing.  
  


Not long after that Connally walked back down the hall. He'd changed out of his weathered adventuring gear into a soft, short sleeved shirt and loose pants. It wasn't as if G'raha hadn't seen him dressed down and relaxed around the Crystarium, but it was still strange to see. He still stood so tall in G'raha's mind.  
  


"Sorry," Connally said. "Didn't feel like being…" He waved his hands, encompassing himself, the apartment, the wider world beyond. His wrists were encompassed in soft leather bands, one of them holding the gleam of his Machinist's soulstone.  
  


"You wanted to relax," G'raha said. "Far be it for me to complain about that."  
  


Connally smiled at him, then ducked his head. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  


G'raha lifted Dumpling off his lap, much to her displeasure and stood up. He had to step around Connally to get to the window over his kitchen counter and  _ maybe _ let himself brush a little closer than exactly needful.  
  


The view from the window was undoubtedly lovely. The white stone of La Noscean architecture gave way to white sands, blue water, and bluer sky. He could just make out a few people on the beach as well as wading in the shallows.  
  


"If you don't mind my asking," he said, "what made you choose La Noscea?"  
  


Connally made a soft noise then said, "I'm from here."  
  


G'raha's left ear twitched back once, then forward. "Ah. I...wasn't aware of that."  
  


"I think most people think I'm from Gridania," Connally said offhandedly. "Because that's where I started adventuring."  
  


"I see." G'raha turned away a question on his tongue, though he bit it back. He wanted to ask  _ more _ . How did he start? What drove Connally to become the adventurer he was today? It didn't seem like the time for it right now, however. Maybe later. "What did you plan for this 'venture' of ours."  
  


Connally ducked his head, messy auburn bangs falling into his face. The smile he shot at G'raha was uncertain and shy. "I thought maybe we could head back to Limsa Lominsa. Get a bite to eat? It's around the Rising so there's usually something going on at the Aftcastle around this time."  
  


G'raha's ears perked upward in pleasure. "I'd like that. It has been a long time since I was here last. Even if we don't count my extended life in the First."  
  


Connally fed and fussed over Dumpling a bit more while G'raha waited, then fetched his gun. Shortly, the two of them quit the apartment building and headed down the white stone road toward the pier. They took the ferry back to Limsa Lominsa.  
  


Walking through Limsa Lominsa with Connally was interesting. G'raha wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was dressed down, or the way he subtly curled his shoulders into himself but no one paid him any attention. It was as if he'd managed to make himself fade into the background, weaving between people all along Hawker's Alley.  
  


"Are you alright?" G'raha asked quietly.  
  


"Just… trying not to get noticed." Connally shrugged, looking self-conscious. "You slay a few big monsters and everyone starts making a fuss." He laughed, that awkward little chuckle of his. The one that said he didn't think anyone else would find him funny.  
  


G'raha dropped his chin, fighting back a grin. "Yes. A few big monsters."  
  


"I mean," Connally said, stumbling over the words. "I mean… Back before--before I was an adventurer I wasn't really noticed by, well, by anyone. I know I'm…" He gestured at his face. "Pretty plain. I just… fade into the background. I know I do. So it's always been…. A bit--a bit startling. To be recognized. Even now."  
  


G'raha studied him, eyes darting over Connally's face. He  _ wasn't _ a striking beauty, or inordinately handsome, that was true. He had a round face, soft around the edges but not femininely. Instead he looked  _ boyish _ and a bit like a puppy. The tilt of his brows left him with a perpetually concerned and slightly befuddled look. He was… Well, G'raha supposed you could call Connally  _ adorable _ . For a god-slaying powerhouse, that is.  
  


"I see," G'raha said, lips pursing as he thought.   
  


"Besides there's—" Connally started, then broke off as a woman hailed him.  
  


"Excuse me, adventurer? You are an adventurer right? I need someone to deliver this missive to Baderon. There will be coin in it for you."  
  


"Oh," Connally said. Then he smiled, nodded, and took the folded letter. "Sure." The woman disappeared as quickly as she'd appeared, leaving G'raha looking at Connally's resigned face. Connally looked back at G'raha. "I guess we were going there anyway?"  
  


It was part of his charm, certainly. Part of what made the Warrior of Light (and Darkness) such an easily inspiring person. He just… helped people. It didn't matter how small or large the task he would  _ do _ it, but it made G'raha wonder… He thought about it through their walk through the markets and up the lift to The Drowning Wench.  
  


When Connally handed the missive over, Baderon gave him a crooked grin. "Take a seat. Dinners on the house. I'm sure that'll do ye for payment better'n a few gil."  
  


"...Er, I'm with—" Connally gestured over his shoulder at G'raha.  
  


"You'n yer date both," Baderon said with a wink. G'raha felt his stomach swoop at the idea. Date! There was a thought. Perhaps a small part of him thought  _ if only _ .  
  


Connally seemed completely unaffected by the comment and just nodded. "Oh. Thanks."  
  


"What d'ye two want?"  
  


"Uh. I'll have the baked sole and a cider and…" Connally half turned toward G'raha, head tilted in question.  
  


"Tuna miqa'bobs and the house brown," G'raha said promptly. He could feel his tail swaying out of his control, his mouth nearly watering at the thought. The First may have been similar in many ways to the Source but they only had tuna  _ adjacent _ fish. They didn't actually have  _ tuna _ . It had been so long since he had good tuna.  
  


Baderon lifted his hand in acknowledgment, and the two of them found their way toward a table. They settled on one nearest to one of the entrances, where the breeze off the sea filtered in. It was a pleasant mix between the La Noscean warmth and the coolness of Limsa Lominsa's stonework.  
  


"May I ask," G'raha began once they were both settled, "why it is you took up adventuring? I don't believe you've ever told me."  
  


Connally's tawny skin flushed. "Oh. I never really tell anyone? It's uh…"  
  


"Do not think you must if you'd rather not," G'raha hurried to assure him. "I was simply curious earlier and the question was plaguing me. I am happy to go unsatisfied in that regard if you—" He broke off as Connally's shoulders shook with near silent chuckles.  
  


"It's fine," he said, big eyes peering at G'raha from behind his bangs. "It's just. Uhm,  _ really  _ embarrassing. I'll tell you."  
  


-  
  


It wasn't the first nightmare Connally had ever had, obviously, but it was a  _ weird _ one. A blue nonspace? A strange robed and masked figure? A dream in which he was wearing weird fancy clothes and wielding a bow made of light? It wasn't really his choice of armaments if he were honest, and it was that as much as the jolt of the chocobo drawn cart that jolted him out of the dream.  
  


Connally snorted softly, straightening his spine and blinking owlishly. Two out of three occupants of the cart paid him no mind. The old man on the other hand leaned forward.  
  


"Y'all right there, lad? You were moanin' in your sleep an' sweatin' buckets besides. That'll be the aether, I reckon. Some are more prone to the sickness than others."  
  


What Connally  _ wanted _ to say was that he hadn't had much trouble with aether before, but then again…. Well, maybe the Black Shroud was different? It was closer, wasn't it, to where it all happened? The old man seemed to take his silence for tacit agreement before Connally could even get the words to climb up his throat.  
  


"No need to fret, though. You'll soon get used to it." He took a long swig from his bottles and Connally's bleary attention was drawn to the sound of horns.  
  


_ Moogles _ , he thought, staring. He'd only ever seen the post kind. And apparently he wasn't supposed to see  _ these _ ones at all. Befuddled, he could only watch as one of them drained the old man's bottle.  
  


Should he do something about that? Protest? Tell the man? Intervene? Were moogles supposed to have alcohol? Was that alcohol? Had to be right? That seemed the most likely though if it were Connally he'd prefer juice to alcohol on a bumpy chocobo wagon ride. The smell of chocobos and alcohol didn't seem advisable.   
  


His mind whirred on and on until he realized he'd been asked a question by the old man. With no idea what he'd been asked he just smiled awkwardly and nodded.   
  


"I knew it! Goin' wherever the wind blows, seekin' fortune an' glory—now that's what I call livin'!"  
  


Connally's stomach plummeted. What exactly had he agreed to?  
  


-  
  


Connally paused as the waitress brought their meals out and set them on the table.   
  


"Wait," G'raha said, leaning forward. His ears tilted all the way toward Connally. "You didn't even…?"  
  


Coughing to hide his growing embarrassment Connally said, "I couldn't really get a word in?"  
  


-  
  


"So long as you can avoid dyin', I mean. Ain't no secret that adventurin's a risky business— these days especially. What was it that attracted you to it?"  
  


"Oh. Oh, I uh, I'm," Connally stuttered out, pulse racing. "I'm just. Looking for work?"  
  


"Fortune, eh?" The man nodded, stroking his beard. "Well, it's a dream we've all had at one time or another. Once you've learned to handle yourself in a fight, you'll want to pay a visit to whichever craftin' or gatherin' guild tickles your fancy."  
  


Connally tuned him out, feeling dizzy. Fighting? Sure, his ma had taught him to handle the old gun she kept at the house 'just in case', but he'd never really  _ fought _ anything before. He'd hunted a rat or two out of the firewood stores and helped dad haul in the catches and keep the occasional wavekin at bay. Normal things you did along the coast, not…. Not  _ adventuring.  
  
_

The wagon suddenly jolted to a halt and a yelling voice jolted Connally out of his still racing thoughts. A second later an arrow thunked into the wood between the seats. The only thing that kept him from making a sound was, he was sure, pure shock. At this point, Connally was fairly certain he'd shut down entirely. His jaw ached from how badly he was clenching his teeth. There was talking going on, but it sounded oddly distant. Then the sound of footsteps in the underbrush, and weapons clanging--the twang of fired bows. He could see ixal coming out of the brush as the wagon set off.  
  


"That was too bleedin' close…" the man said. "Nice of the Ixal to send us a welcomin' party, though, eh?"  
  


"Yeah," Connally croaked. Why was this happening?  
  


"Jokin' aside, this won't be the last time you meet those feathered fiends, so just you take care, all right?"  
  


Connally  _ wanted _ it to be the last time. "Right."  
  


"By the by, is this your first trip to Gridania?"  
  


"Yeah. Yeah it is."  
  


-  
  


"I was terrified," Connally muttered into his cider. "And in shock, I think. Pretty sure. It was all a blur after that and everyone kept calling me a new adventurer and asked me how I preferred to fight. I said I could shoot. Next thing I knew Mother Miounne was sending me off to the Archer's Guild and then things just… kept spiraling out of control from there."  
  


"And now," G'raha said, half eaten miqa'bob hovering in front of his mouth as he stared, "you're routinely fighting odds that boggle the mind and inspiring those around you." He paused, Connally nodded ruefully. "All because you were too polite to correct anyone? To tell them no?"  
  


"...yes," Connally admitted quietly, head ducked.  
  


Suddenly, G'raha found himself laughing. He put his food down before he could drop it and doubled over in his chair. Across from him Connally reared back, nearly tipping his own chair over.  
  


"It's! Don't take it wrong," Connally said, voice rising in his surprise. "I  _ like _ helping. It's nice, and, and I'm good at it? So I don't mind doing it."  
  


G'raha knew he had to stop laughing. His dear friend was flustered, possibly upset but… He couldn't help it. This stoic figure, this person he'd viewed for so long as a stalwart hero… And he was, he  _ was _ in a way but….  
  


"You're always so quiet," G'raha said around a gasp, "because you don't want to  _ interrupt anyone _ ."  
  


"I'm, I'm just trying to—it would be rude and it's. I've always been more of a listener, anyway," Connally protested.  
  


"You are a  _ wonder,  _ my friend," G'raha breathed after he wrestled himself under control. Connally's entire face went red before he hid it in his hands. Oh, but G'raha couldn't stop grinning.  
  


Connally groaned into his hands. "This is why I haven't told anyone," he said, voice muffled. He peeked at G'raha between his fingers with that adorable hangdog expression. "It makes me sound like. Like an idiot. And, as if I'm. It makes me feel like I've been dishonest, y'know?"  
  


"You haven't," G'raha said immediately. "If I know nothing else, it is that nothing  _ you _ have done has been dishonest. It may have been a misunderstanding that led you here, but you decided to stay on this path. You are genuine in all that you do, Connally. I will not speak for anyone, but it is my firm belief that no one would think less of you no matter your beginnings."  
  


A tiny smile appeared on Connally's face. "Thanks," he said, so quiet and warm that it filled G'raha with light.  
  


"You seem to have conquered your fear since then."  
  


Connally looked off to the side, then loaded his fork with more of his fish. "I— I'm still scared," he said. "But after awhile you just… get used to things. You've seen a big, brainwashing monster? Oh, the next one's a bit bigger. Same thing, different story. It just…"  
  


"Becomes almost normal?"  
  


"Yeah. Getting pulled into another world threw me for a loop for a bit, but that was more of the same."  
  


They were both quiet for a moment, working through their meals and drinks. Connally sat back across from G'raha, draining his cider.  
  


"Honestly," Connally said, "it starts to get almost  _ funny _ after a while. And you kinda, kinda have fun with it? I know that sounds awful. And a lot of it  _ is _ awful, and terrifying, and you're afraid you'll die any moment but. Then it's also funny because what's  _ next _ . You know? You just keep thinking— What's next? What can possibly top this? What's going to be the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me, and you know what? I already know what that is, at least."  
  


G'raha blinked, sorting through that rambling outpouring. He chewed it over, dragging his last chunk of fatty tuna off it's kebab with his teeth. Finally, he prompted, "Oh?"  
  


"The Mandervilles," Connally said, vehement in his sincerity. "Nothing will ever happen to me that will be as  _ weird _ as the Mandervilles."  
  


G'raha set the kebab down and pushed aside his plate. He took his tankard between his hands, watching Connally avidly. "Please, if you would, I'd like to hear this story."  
  


He was all too happy to settle in and listen, with a smile, as Connally went off on a long tangent about oils and old men, and detectives, and bombs. It was a story that kept them through dessert and more drinks, until the shadows grew long and a sudden explosion brought him out of his trance. Across the table from him Connally was half out of his seat. Instead of worried though, he was smiling crookedly.  
  


"Fireworks," Connally said. "Want to go watch?"  
  


While G'raha had been lost in his companionship the blue sky had turned to dusk and dusk was now well on its way toward a full, beautiful night. G'raha downed the rest of his drink, nodded, and stood. "Let's."  
  


Connally led him across the bridge to the Aftcastle and from there to one of the benches nestled in the pavilion. The two of them settled down, side by side. G'raha curled his tail across the seat of the bench between them. They were just close enough that the fur was disrupted now and again when his tail twitched, brushing by Connally's hand.  
  


Limsa Lominsa was a wonderful canvas for the fireworks. The colors reflected beautifully off the white washed stone and across the people who stopped to look out toward the sea to admire them.   
  


"So," Connally said, breaking their companionable silence. "How's this been for your, what? Second? Third? Day out of Krile's care? And back here. In the Source, I mean."  
  


"Good," G'raha said. He watched a bloom of blue light play across Connally's profile, followed by green. "Very good. Thank you for this. If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to take over for Lyna."  
  


Rolling one shoulder in a shrug, Connally looked over at him. "Someone's got to watch your back now."  
  


G'raha shifted his hand, laying it over his tail to stop it's happy twitch. He was too used to it being hidden by his robes. It felt like he'd lost all control of the thing. "And yours?"  
  


"Glad to have you watching it along with the rest of the Scions." Connally rocked enough to the side to bump his shoulder against G'raha's and a frisson of happiness went through him.  
  


The two of them sat there, Connally watching the fireworks and G'raha surreptitiously watching Connally. It was good to see Connally in such a relaxed slouch, his shoulders loose. Occasionally he would reach up and attempt to shove the loose hair in his face behind his ears. It was a battle he was steadily losing, but one he never seemed to give up on.  
  


Amused, G'raha said, "You could cut it short again."  
  


Connally started, looked confused, and G'raha was treated to watching understanding dawn over his face. His mouth formed a quiet 'oh', then he said, "I… could. Should I?"   
  


"It's a good look for you, though I admit I was quite surprised when I first saw you. I still saw you as when we first met."  
  


"Baffled as to why I was where I was?"  
  


"Yes. Admittedly, that part was the same."  
  


Connally coughed out a laugh. "I kinda like it," he said. "I grew it out when we were in Ishgard after… everything. Mostly to uh, keep my ears warm. Honestly. You have no idea how nice it was to trade in the bow for a gun though."   
  


Curling his fingers over the edge of the bunch, Connally leaned back. The tendons and muscles in his forearms stretched taught, drawing attention to the sturdy build of him. G'raha adjusted his own position, propping his elbow on his knee and cupping his chin in his hand. "You did mention you were unfamiliar with the bow before. You handled it so well when we met that I'd never know the difference."  
  


"You learn pretty fast when your life depends on it. Besides I wasn't going to write home to Ma and take her gun just because I'd suddenly found myself an adventurer." Connally swung his legs out, crossing them at the ankle. "And I never really saw many other people use them. It wasn't until I met the folks at Skysteel that I saw anyone other than Garleans using'em."  
  


"Where did your mother's come from?"  
  


"No idea. I never asked. She just always had one and sometimes she'd let me shoot targets so I knew how to use it. Dad was more of a swing a hammer at it kinda guy. He taught me how to work a basic forge, cut wood, things like that before I ever set foot in any of the trade guilds." Connally smiled crookedly toward the sky. "That's what I was in Gridania for, you know. To try to learn more about leatherworking and carpentry, but uh… I guess I got to do that eventually. When I wasn't, y'know. Fighting for my life."  
  


G'raha hummed, happy to listen, happy to watch him. They hadn't gotten nearly enough time to talk in the First, not with how busy G'raha was. It was...nice to have nothing desperately needing attention. Maybe now he could learn about all the adventures Connally had been on while he wasn't there to witness them.  
  


"I did hear that you were a big help with the Facets," G'raha said.   
  


Connally made a small noise. "Lyna told me you were behind the fireworks show."  
  


G'raha felt his face go hot and turned his head, fingers curling further around his jaw and cheek. "It seemed like an apt addition. Given the children's fears, I mean."  
  


Connally hummed an acknowledgement.   
  


The night wore on, spent between light conversation, people watching, and enjoying the fiery flare of fireworks. Slowly, G'raha felt weariness creep over him. It slouched his shoulders and dragged at his ears. There was still something in him that was drawn thin from the transference of soul and memory. He looked up to find Connally studying him.  
  


"Say…" Connally said. "Did you want to head back to the Rising Stones? You could, y'know, stay here tonight. At my place. I wouldn't mind."  
  


This time the heat around G'raha's face seemed to expand further, warming all the way to the tips of his ears. He straightened up without meaning to, hands clasping the fabric at his knees. "If I wouldn't be intruding. That would be fine."   
  


"Wouldn't ask if it was a problem," Connally said, shrugging. He propelled himself up onto his feet and turned to offer G'raha a hand up as well.   
  


"Ah, well then. I suppose it's decided." G'raha let himself be pulled up onto his feet and the two of them set off back to the Mist.  
  


Back at Connally's apartment they were greeted, once again, by Dumpling. Connally crouched down and scooped her up, fat and fluff spilling out between his arms. "Just head up the stairs," he said, nodding at them.  
  


"Are you certain? I would be fine on your sofa."  
  


Connally shook his head, smiling around Dumpling's head. "Nah. I'm going to be up a while longer. You might as well be comfortable."  
  


"Alright. Thank you."   
  


"Bathroom's the door at the back," Connally said, jerking his head.  
  


"Thank you," G'raha said again. He took his staff and leaned it against the wall near the door, then knelt down to untie his boots. Connally's footfalls moved back into the apartment, his voice murmuring to Dumpling.  
  


G'raha made his way back toward the bathroom, attention getting caught on the Allagan nodes Connally had in the apartment. He was caught again by pictures hanging on the wall. They weren't  _ paintings _ . Instead they appeared to have been made with Allagan technology.  
  


He must have made some noise, because Connally said, "What's the matter?"  
  


G'raha blinked and glanced over. Connally peeked into the short hallway he stood in. "Ah. I just noticed your pictures."  
  


"Oh, those." Connally came around to join him, arms devoid of a cat. "I modified a node to capture images and then make prints of them. The groundwork was already there, but uhm…." He trailed off and shrugged self-consciously.   
  


"Impressive. I was… unaware you tinkered."  
  


"I wanted to be an engineer. You know, before the whole adventurer thing." Connally looked up, gaze tracing over pictures. His hand patted absently at the side of his thigh. "My plan was to visit the trade guilds and then go to Mor Dhona. I'd heard about the scholars there, and uhm… That the remnants of the Ironworks was there. I hoped to get hired."  
  


G'raha thought about this. How different would things be if Connally hadn't found himself coerced into becoming an adventurer. Would he have found his way into it anyway? Drawn by an irresistible destiny? Would they have become friends even if he hadn't? What would it be like if Connally had never become the Warrior of Light?  
  


"You would have done well, I think, as an engineer," G'raha said. "Selfish though it may be, I am glad you ended up here."  
  


Connally's brow furrowed, expression caught on the edge of a smile. "So am I. If I hadn't been the whole world might be, uhm…" He made a motion like an explosion with his hands. "Someone's got to do it."  
  


"Do you ever wish it weren't you?"  
  


"Not often. Sometimes I get tired, but the good things outweigh the bad. Mostly. I like feeling useful."  
  


It wasn't a sterling endorsement as far as the life of a hero went, but it  _ was _ a very Connally answer. G'raha smiled. "It's a mantel you wear well."  
  


Connally shrugged, nodded agreeably and turned on his heel. "Let me know if you need anything."  
  


"Certainly." G'raha watched him disappear around the corner again, stood listening to the sound of rustling papers for a moment, then continued to the bathroom.  
  


As he was making his way back he paused long enough to peek in on Connally again. He was nearly hidden behind the stack of papers on his desk. There was a strange screen sitting on top of the desk as well, along with a variety of instruments. On the far side a workman's table contained a multitude of aether filled crystals and minerals.   
  


Connally looked up at him and smiled quickly. G'raha stepped closer. In Connally's hands was a small red Allagan node. "What are you working on?" he asked.  
  


"I'm…" Connally looked self conscious and grimaced. "I've been keeping a log of this whole adventure thing since it started getting a bit crazy. I like keeping information, and uh. Anyway, Biggs and Wedge found this node at one point and I've managed to get it to store audio logs? I'm still working on turning my old written notes into audio format though so…"  
  


"I imagine you don't have much free time to work on it," G'raha murmured.  
  


"No, not really." Connally shrugged. His easy acceptance of circumstances was.... Enviable.  
  


"I'll leave you to it," G'raha said. "Have a good night, Connally."  
  


"Sleep well."  
  


G'raha padded up the stairs. Sitting on the edge of the futon mattress shucked off his outermost layers. More comfortable, he tucked himself under the thick, plush blanket until it was pulled up around his shoulders. There was a nigh indefinable scent here that made him feel  _ comfortable _ and  _ safe _ . G'raha smiled to himself. Since he was out of sight of anyone, free to indulge himself in silliness he pulled the blanket the rest of the way up over his head and burrowed in.  
  


Down below he heard the soft murmur of Connally's voice. Closer was the sound of little paws climbing up the stairs. Dumpling climbed over his hip and settled into the hollow behind his knees. A moment later sharp little claws pricked at the back of his calves as a purr started up. Sleep came to him in a slow, warm creeping kind of way and G'raha let himself sink into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3 I can be found @ Kooriicolada on Tumblr. For the curious, Connally's apartment can be visited on Balmung, in the Mist Ward 2, Topmast #37.


End file.
